All These Things
by Thingy
Summary: Speed was a dangerous thing. Hunger for speed even more. Loving speed and feeding the hunger... it was bound to go wrong someday. It appeared that day had arrived. And it had Michiru thinking about that person who meant the world to her. Songfic.


_The gentle sunlight slipped past the blinds and drew a pattern of soft shadows on the floor. Outside birds happily chirped. Inside two bodies lay close together. It wasn't exactly clear where one stopped and the other began. All that was clear was that one chest rose and fell with constant speed. Tangled with this person was the owner of brilliant blue eyes, which were currently trained on the other's peaceful face._

_A smile crept up to match the beautiful eyes and with a content sigh a aquamarine haired head was placed on the moving chest. Another set of eyes slowly fluttered open._

"_Good morning, Ruka."_

_The only response was a wide yawn, which on its own turn got giggling as reply._

"_Good morning, Michi."_

_They shared a moment of comfortable silence._

"_What time do you have to be at the circuit?" Michiru softly asked._

_Haruka yawned again before turning her head towards the alarm clock and replied with a grunt. "In two hours."_

"_You might want to get ready then." Michiru said while sitting up, only to be held back by two arms._

"_Not yet." Haruka gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin._

_Michiru simply placed a kiss on her nose and traced the contours of the other's face with her finger . "You really are beautiful, you know that?"_

_As on command the arms let go and Haruka rolled with her eyes. "Oh, just shut up."_

---

**Maybe it's her face,**

**No make-up at all,**

**As she tells me she's not beautiful.**

---

"Yes, slowly, slowly!" The four paramedics lifted the stretcher in the ambulance, another standing next to it to make sure the blonde on it got the air she needed. The moment the stretcher was steady on its place, two of them jumped out and went to the front of the ambulance.

As the back doors closed behind the aquamarine haired beauty the ambulance sped off.

Michiru watched the remaining three paramedics take care of her love, place-faced and uncontrollably shaking.

---

"_... won't stand a chance. We ran some tests last week and Kenji found a away to solve that problem I told you about some time back."_

"_The tyre problem?"_

"_Yeah, that one. Kenji really is a genius when it comes to stuff like that. I've got this race in my pocket."_

_Michiru smiled and brushed her hand through Haruka's blonde hair._

"_Don't get over confident. It's how you lost last time remember?"_

_Haruka shrugged and sped the yellow convertible up. "Pessimism doesn't suit you Michi."_

_The smile on Michiru's face didn't waver._

---

**Maybe it's her hair,**

**Soft-golden and wind-blown,**

**As we drive through the streets of town.**

---

It appeared Kaioh Michiru turned paler per minute. She sat frozen in her chair and her eyes never left Haruka's face. She was now attached to various machines Michiru didn't know the names of.

"Don't worry, missy." One of the paramedics tried to comfort her. "I seen crashes worse than tha. And those people still walk on this earth. You got nothin' to worry about."

The words barely registered. All she could think about was the crash that apparently was not that bad. In her eyes, though, a car that did summersaults was not a very good thing. Especially if the driver was her girlfriend.

She vaguely remembered screaming and trying to go to Haruka as fast as she could. Next thing she knew she was in her current position, watching while there was no way for her to help.

---

_With a soft sigh Michiru placed herself on the nearest chair. Slightly amused she watched the familiar faces light up when that stupid blonde cracked yet another joke. It was the usual routine. The moment they would arrive at the circuit, Haruka would dash off and disappear. Michiru would find her own way to where the mechanics were. _

_After a while Haruka would appear there as well, changed in her racing gear. She would talk and joke with the guys, not paying attention to Michiru being there as well. Not till right before the start of the race._

"_Hey Tenoh! The old guy really thinks he'll be able to beat you this time!"_

_All heads turned towards the speaker. A short silence before the complete crew burst out in laughter._

"_Just tell him he should retire!"_

_More laughing while Haruka quieted down and grinned at Michiru. She winked and walked towards her, seated herself next to the shorter woman with a soft sigh._

"_You realise I'll laugh at you if he wins? And you'll be treating me."_

"_He won't win."_

---

**Maybe it's her laugh,**

**When she throws back and sighs.**

---

It was one of the things she hated most; not being able to do anything. Not holding the steering wheel but simply watching while others drove for her.

"If you can please take a seat in one of the waiting areas. We will let you know when she comes out of surgery."

Dazed Michiru nodded at the white coat, staring at the two doors _her_ Haruka had gone through.

"Miss? Did you hear what I said?"

She blinked and forced herself to look at the doctor instead of the doors.

"Huh?"

"Please take a seat in one of the waiting areas. Someone will come and get you the moment your friend gets out of surgery."

"...Okay."

Somehow she found her way to a chair. She unceremonious dropped down on it. Her arms hang limb next to her body while her eyes were fixed on a point somewhere beyond. Her thoughts jumped from one to another, but always returning to that one thing; how could this have happened?

---

"_Get going. You have a race to win."_

_Haruka whined. "Michi... you want to get rid of me so badly?"_

_It earned her a playful hit against her arm. "Just go, you idiot."_

_The blonde grinned and pulled Michiru up with her. "You go with me?"_

_A sigh and a raised eyebrow gave her the answer._

_She chuckled and dipped her head down to kiss Michiru. "Then stay here and wait for me to win this thing?"_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_You do. Doesn't mean I don't like to hear you say it."_

_Michiru opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted._

"_Tenoh! Rip yourself away from your girl and get yer ass over here! Unless you want them to start without you!"_

_Haruka quickly closed the gap between them for a small peck on the smaller girls lips. For the first time that day her lips curled into a honestly happy smile._

"_Love ya."_

_Then she dashed off and out of sight._

---

**You know it could be all these things,**

**But I think mostly it's her smile**

---

Speed was a dangerous thing. Hunger for speed even more. Loving speed and feeding the hunger... it was bound to go wrong someday. It appeared that day had arrived. Haruka... was a brilliant racer. She always managed to have a complete control over anything that happened, and where a lot of other racers would have crashed or made mistakes, she still went on. It was _that_ which made her dangerous competition.

Michiru gulped and momentarily closed her eyes. A nurse practically dragged her here and dumped her on a chair next to the bed. "Just wait till she wakes up" was all she got. She didn't know what the beeping machines kept track off nor did she know what exactly was wrong with her girlfriend.

All she could really do was listen to the advice and wait like she had been doing for the last few hours.

It wasn't that she had no faith in Haruka. After all... no big crashes had ever happened before. And now one had actually happened she had no clue how exactly. All she remembered was... no, nothing. Just a blank sheet where her memories should be.

Her thoughts drifted off and her eyes didn't open again as her head slowly fell forward and she was soundly asleep.

---

_She was having a match with Ruka. They were... running? Why would she ever try that? Only seeing the back of her reminded her that she never even stood a chance. "Ruka! Wait up!"_

_The racer laughed over her shoulder and rounded a corner. Michiru followed, exhausted and heavily breathing. But... no Haruka. Just an empty street... no one there. "Haruka? Where are you? Haruka?!"_

The first thing she noticed was the soft and warm grip on her hand. Her dream slowly faded away.

---

**Maybe it's her touch,**

**The feel of her hand.**

---

The second thing was that oh so familiar voice that could put her at ease at any moment. The tension in her shoulders disappeared.

"Wake up. I'm right here Michi. Don't worry. I'm still here."

Michiru opened her eyes and sat up straight. The hand softly squeezed hers . She smiled. '

"Had a bad dream?" The green eyes stared into hers intensely.

---

**Maybe it's her eyes,**

**Gently searching my soul.**

---

Colour rose to her cheeks as she just gave a stupid grin. "I don't really remember."

The worry in the blonde's eyes faded away as she too began to grin. "Geh, they told me you were pretty freaked out."

"Who are they?"

"Hmmm.... some nurse that was here just a minute ago."

Michiru's eyes darted towards the clock on the wall. "... I didn't think I was asleep for that long."

Her lover shrugged only to hiss in pain.

"You okay?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah... I just shouldn't make any sudden movements. Something with my ribs or back or something. I didn't completely understand."

"That same nurse told you?" Michiru felt the deep urge to strangle the stupid girl for not telling her anything while she was so obviously "freaked out", as she put it, while she obviously knew what was wrong.

"Uhuh. Pretty girl that is."

"Huh?" Michiru knitted her brow... until she saw the teasing grin and twinkling eyes on her girlfriend.

The racer started laughing.

"Haruka!" She punched her on the arm and the girl pouted... only to smile at her with that smile that made Michiru forgive everything.

"Grow up already." She murmured, ignoring the heat she felt rising to her cheeks.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up!"

---

**Still nothing stirs me like when I see those lips roll,**

**And I see her smile.**

'**Cos I love to see her smile back at me,**

**And I know she is happy.**

---

_AN: First try at a song fic... I hope it worked out ^^ Please let me know what you think of it! _

_Special thanks to Naoko Takeuchi and Stephen Speaks for letting me borrow their stuff without them knowing it. Oh well, I'm sure they would have approved had I asked them xD_


End file.
